THE STORY OF ASHE AND SHADE
by Shade Kast
Summary: sick and twisted story of love and loss.. CAUTION: cursing and graphic parts


_**Btw: first actual fan fiction story, Shade (not me, I made this character based off of an idea me and my friend thought of and couldn't seem to come up with a name) is a girl, Ashe is the guy and not off of poke-mon, these are my characters that I created.**_

_**Shade's P.O.V:**_

_**I sighed, it was my second week at Conway middle. I waved absently at my new "friends" as I passed them in the halls. I walked into 3**__**rd**__** block just as the bell rang, and I was met by his liquid sapphire eyed gaze and I lost control to breath, everything else seemed to fade away, I couldn't even remember how to move. Reluctantly, I pulled my gaze away and hurried to me seat.. of course it didn't help that I sit right in front of him, I felt his gaze on my back and tried to concentrate on copying my bell ringer.**_

_**Ashe's P.O.V:**_

_**Shade walked into class and I swear I felt my heart stutter in my chest, I was met by her grey eyed gaze, accented by her silver, red and black streaked hair and saw nothing but her. She looked away and took her seat in front of me. I watched her for a moment and she began her bell ringer, with a soft sigh I did to.**_

_**Shade's P.O.V:**_

"_**Okay class today you'll have partners, but I will choose them. " Mrs. Mkessy said.**_

_**As everyone groaned in unison over the teacher choosing partners, I looked around avoiding HIS gaze. I grabbed a sheet and passed it back without turning around. When she finally got to my name and called my name…**_

"_**Ashe Patterson and Shade Tame" she said and I blew out a breath and bit my lip. He turned the desk in front of me around to face mine and sat down. I started on my work without him, a few minuets and he needed help.**_

"_**Uhm… I forgot what PI was." He said**_

_**I decided to be a bit of a smart ass and replied..**_

"_**Something you eat at thanksgiving"**_

_**He laughed softly and I smiled, oh the sound of it..**_

"_**Its 3.14" I said still laughing a little.**_

_**We finished and he turned in our papers.**_

"_**I'm Ashe by the way" he said grinning **_

"_**Yeah I got that" **_

_**We laughed a little.**_

"_**So are you named from Poke-Mon?" I asked.**_

"_**Nah, my mom just liked the name" he replied glancing down he caught sight of my severely scarred wrist and looked at me. **_

_**** Damnit, I knew I should've brought my hoodie, I thought**_

"_**Shade..." he started**_

"_**It's nothing..." I replied quickly and the bell rang. I jumped up quickly and ran out slinging my book bag over my shoulder.**_

_**Ashe's P.O.V:**_

_**I ran after her, I reached for her arm but she got out of my reach before I could get a grip. I ran into the hall but she disappeared in the crowds of people. "damnit!" I growled under my breath.**_

_**Shade's P.O.V:**_

_**I avoided Ashe for the rest of the day, as much as I could anyway. When I got home my father was not there but my brother Latin, and his best friend, Danny were.**_

"_**Hey there baby." Danny said, grabbing my wrist as I went to walk past him.**_

"_**hey sis!" my brother smirked.**_

"_**hi.." I mumbled back, my black and silver streaked bangs falling over my eye. I stuggled to loosen Danny's grip, but it tightened and he pulled me onto his lap, securing his arm around my waist like a steel rail. I sighed and watched my brother smirk.**_

"_**Let go Danny" I sai warningly.**_

_**He just laughed and went to kiss my neck, I moved to he couldn't and his eyes narrowed only slightly.**_

"_**Why don't you go upstairs sis, and let Danny help you with your homework?" my brother said and icy fear stabbed in my stomach, I saw Danny's eyes light up.**_

"_**yes wouldn't want you to fall behind.." Danny purred in my ear smirking, I tried to get out of his lap, he let go and I ran like hell up to my room. I grabbed my door handle going to slam and lock it so he couldn't get in, but he was there, with his D.C. tennis shoe in the way.. **_

_**He stepped into my room and locked the door, turning to face me he smirked. He walked over to me pushing me onto the bed, I quickly scrambled off the bed and he grabbed me and I struggled against his arms, feeling the sting of fearful tears.**_

"_**oh come on, don't be like that baby" he purred again and he tried to kiss me.**_

"_**DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and raised my fist punching him in the jaw. He sort of growled and slapped me back, hard. I was stunned for a second to long and he basically ripped off my shirt and I scratched his face. He picked me up, still screaming and kicking, and shoved me onto the bed, straddling me. **_

"_**now why don't you make nice huh?" he said with a hard edge to his voice. He began kissing down my chest and stomach, pinned and unable to move, all I could do was scream and scream and scream.. He pulled off his clothes and grabbed my razor blade off of my desk and cut off my underwear. I thrashed and screamed under him. **_

"_**Danny, Danny please don't!" I yelled through my tears.**_

"_**not a chance in hell.." he whispered in my ear. **_

_**I tried to stop him but it was no use, he was in and I screamed, it hurt so bad!**_

"_**stop!" I half screamed trying to free my hands so I could hit him or atleast do something to stop this. He went harder.**_

"_**moan for me baby" he chuckled in ym ear.**_

_**I screamed again, more horse now and still crying. The whole time I screamed and cried and thrashed and tried so hard to stop him, when he was finally done I lifted my leg and kicked him really hard hoping he'd have to go to the hospital. He punched my jaw and I cried out in pain and he fell to the floor in pain to. I curled up in a ball on my bed crying and crying he got up eventually and slapped me again pulling my hair to c my face and he shoved his tounge into my mouth I bit his tounge hard and tasted blood. He again slapped me.**_

"_**you hore!" he yelled and walked out, he'd already gotten dressed.**_

_**I sat shivering and crying in a ball on my bed, eventually I stopped crying enough that I could get dressed and pulled on my black veil bride's t-shirt and my black fuzzy pj pants. I picked up my chair and put the top under the door handle and locked the door, to keep anyone form coming into my room. I walked over to my vanity and pulled a razor blade out of the drawer, pressing the cool tip into my wrist I let it slip against my wrist and sighed at the relief it brought. I curled on my bed and fell asleep...**_

_**Danny's P.O.V:**_

_**I walked down stairs a little weirdly, since I was majorly hurting in my ball area, grinning either way and Latin and I did our man handshake and he grinned to.**_

"_**You did it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.**_

"_**Dude, did you not hear the screaming?" I asked sarcastically.**_

_**We laughed. **_

"_**Ight, I'm gone man" I said and walked out the door and drove home, when I got home I passed out on the couch, crashing from the rush of her screams.**_

_**Ashe's P.O.V:**_

"_**Shade!" I screamed, sitting straight up in a cold sweat from the horrid nightmere. My alarm sounded telling me it was time for school and I sighed getting up, I threw on whatever layed in sight and then grabbed a pop-tart on my way to the car. I drove the 20 minuetes to school and I saw Shade sitting on the bench. **_

"_**I have to talk to her.." I mumbled to myself then sighed getting out of the car.. **_

_****here goes** I thought.**_

_**Read and review, if you want more, leave a comment, 10 comments and I'll write more. **_


End file.
